The Cat Over the Wall
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: La soledad, cuando no es deseada, es uno de los mayores castigos del mundo. Aun cuando ya no la sufres, aun siendo un Dios, el solo recuerdo te hace temer tanto que vuelva a suceder, que te impide vivir. /Este One-Shot participa en el ritual de iniciación de Ao no Exorcist: Bienvenido a la academia de Vera Cruz del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"


**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien :3**

 **Os traigo mi respuesta para el Ritual de iniciación a seguir para formar parte del foro de Ao No Exorcist (Mil gracias Sonye-San, por mandarme la invitación *-*).**

 **El reto consiste en crear un One Shoot de entre 1000 y 1500 palabras, basado en un poema tocado a sorteo y cuyo protagonista será el personaje de AoE de nuestra elección.**

 **Mi personaje elegido es Kuro y el poema que me tocó es "El Remordimiento" de Jorge Luis Borges.**

 **A lo mejor mi fic no es la mejor de las interpretaciones, trate de adaptarlo a Kuro lo más que pude, 1500 palabras de tope tampoco ayudan demasiado y los poemas no son lo mío para nada, aunque de soledad yo me sé un rato largo. Y lo más que puedo decir, es que es uno de los sentimientos más terribles que existen, muy dificil de describir, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemiga y cuando te oprime una vez, ya nunca te suelta, por mucho que las cosas cambien para mejor. Triste, pero es verdad.**

 **Borre como tres versiones de este OS, porque no me convencían del todo. Pero de todos este es el mejor (a mi gusto), así que se queda como mi respuesta oficial.**

 **¡Espero sea de vuestro agrado! :D**

 **_Ao No Exorcist no pertenece. Es todito todo de Kazue Katō, su legítima dueña y creadora. Yo escribo esto por amor al arte y por uno de los gatitos más lindos del anime. ¡Quiero un Kuro en mi vida! *0* (Y un Rin que me dé y no consejos... Ok, no, seríamos solo amigos. x3)_**

* * *

 **— THE CAT OVER THE WALL —**

* * *

 _He cometido el peor de los pecados_

 _que un hombre puede cometer. No he sido_

 _feliz. Que los glaciares del olvido_

 _me arrastren y me pierdan, despiadados._

 _Mis padres me engendraron para el juego_

 _arriesgado y hermoso de la vida,_

 _para la tierra, el agua, el aire, el fuego._

 _Los defraudé. No fui feliz. Cumplida_

 _no fue su joven voluntad. Mi mente_

 _se aplicó a las simétricas porfías_

 _del arte, que entreteje naderías._

 _Me legaron valor. No fui valiente._

 _No me abandona. Siempre está a mi lado_

 _La sombra de haber sido un desdichado._

 _ **~ Jorge Luis Borges.**_

* * *

Cuando un Dios nace, hay algo en el mundo que cambia. Mi nacimiento fue la recta final de la agricultura de la seda, obvio que siendo yo un demonio _Kettoshi_ , mi existencia no podía traer nada bueno, pero en fin.

Me gusta pensar que fui diferente de cualquier otro Dios, tal vez por eso acabé como acabé. Puedo ser un Dios demonio, pero sin duda yo le hice mucho bien a los humanos. He visto a otros _Sith_ simplemente viviendo del cuento y no prestándole ninguna atención a los buenos humanos que los veneraban. No sé donde estarán ahora, espero que pudriéndose. Yo, sin embargo, tome la forma de un gato, para así poder vivir entre ellos sin mayores problemas. Y como tal fui venerado. Oh, todo el rico pescado y las agradables caricias que recibía de aquella, cuando los humanos me querían.

No sé cuando pasó, pero a pesar de que debería de verles como seres inferiores, inevitablemente acabé amándolos. Y ellos me amaban a mi, o eso era solo lo que yo quería pensar.

Los humanos evolucionaron inevitablemente, y aunque me sentía orgulloso por ellos, ellos dejaron de cultivar seda. De la noche a la mañana, ellos me olvidaron y dejarón de lado así de fácil. ¡Despues de todo lo que hice por ellos...!

Me dolió, vaya que si me dolió.

Porque la soledad duele, sobretodo si con un solo pestañeo, pasaste de serlo todo, a no ser nada, con los seres que amabas dándote la espalda y ni tan siquiera parecen echarte de menos.

¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Me partí el espinazo más que cualquier otro Dios, todo por ellos, para que pudieran lucir una sonrisa sincera en sus caras, para que pudieran llevar una vida mejor.

Solo dejé de ser útil. Tal y como si yo fuera un aparato roto sin sentimientos, al que poder tirar a la basura sin el menor remordimiento.

Y me enfadé, por supuesto que me enfadé. Y les ataque sin el menor remordimiento, hice su vida miserable todo lo posible, porque ellos habían provocado al demonio dentro de mi, y solo recogieron el odio que sembraron al darme la espalda después de haberles dado mi corazón. Todavía hoy es como si quemase lo más hondo de mi, chupando mi difícilmente recuperada felicidad, como si no hubiera quedado saciado. ¿Se supone que esto es lo que hacemos los demonios? Porque eso es lo que yo siempre traté de evitar por ellos... pero ya ni caso.

Caí en lo más bajo cuando reaccionaron contra mi y decidieron matarme. Yo estaba que no me lo creía. ¡¿Querian segar mi vida?! ¡¿Cuándo si no hubiera sido por mi no habrían segado ni un poco de esa seda que les mantuvo calientes y vivos?!

¡PUES DE NADA, DESAGRADECIDOS!

Me llevé, sin embargo, la sorpresa de mi larga vida cuando el exorcista que enviaron para matarme (sip, un exorcista, como si en vez de un Dios yo fuera un simple demonio de tres al cuarto), se acercó a mi, un gato tan alto como un edificio, desarmado y con una gran sonrisa idiota pintada en el rostro. No me atacó, ni intenciones tenía. Me dio conversación, sin embargo. Y aunque no quería, eso me emocionó, ¿cuanto hacía que nadie me dedicaba ni tan siquiera un "Hola, es bueno verte de nuevo, ¿cómo estas?"

Se llamaba Shiro. Y lo primero que me dijo fue.

— ¿Te gusta el vino de plata, verdad? Resulta que me traído una botella de dos litros que es imposible que me acabé yo solo —como si me conociera de toda la vida.

Tal vez era así, seguía siendo un Dios, aunque solo fuera en el folclore popular. Y sí, me gustaba el vino de plata, mucho. Pero nunca me supo mejor a cuando lo compartí con mi primer amigo de verdad.

Me convertí en el _familiar_ de Shiro. No recuerdo cuando pasó, apuesto a que los dos estábamos ya demasiado borrachos. Y ser un _familiar_ no es nada comparable a ser un Dios. ¡Pero que importaba! Cuando la sobriedad volvió a nosotros, él no se arrepintió de proponérmelo, a lo mejor esa había sido su intención desde el principio, y yo no me arrepentí de aceptar. El dolor del abandono me trajo la consecuencia de que aprendí a diferenciar quien valía la pena y quien no.

Shiro se lo merecía todo. En el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos lo supe, él no era un exorcista normal, él no segaba vidas de demonios porque sí. No, él necesitaba una razón de peso y estar seguro de que el demonio en cuestión realmente lo merecía, para hacerlo, por mucho que le gustase fardar de lo contrario. También, fue el primer ser humano que se preocupaba por mi seguridad. Me defendió ante la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera tan arduamente, aun a riesgo de ser condenado a muerte, que no solo me perdonaron la vida, me aceptaron trabajando a su lado. ¡Yo, codo con codo con los exorcistas contra demonios malos! No era comparable a ser un Dios, era mejor.

— Kuro —me había dicho él una vez—, ya conoces a la Orden, ya sabes que es lo que defendemos. Pero no somos diferentes a otras personas. Necesitamos protección. ¿Tú puedes dárnosla?

Por supuesto que si que podía. Lo hice, de hecho. Pero no por amor a los humanos, no, eso ya no mas, por amor a Shiro, el único que lo merecía.

Más de una década me pasé quieto sobre el Muro Norte de la Academia, siempre aguantando más que los centinelas normales, a la espera de algún peligro que eliminar. Siempre echando en falta a Shiro, pues él debía hacer su vida lejos de la Academia, había otra personita adorable que necesitaba de su protección, ya más que yo.

— ¡Hey, el gato encima del muro! ¿No te aburres ahí arriba mirando lo mismo todos los días? —con el paso del tiempo y los cambios de centinelas, ellos se habían olvidado de mi nombre, y se conformaban con llamarme "el gato encima del muro".

Pero no, no me aburría.

Porque Shiro se acordaba de mi y me hablaba del pequeño pillastre adorable de Rin.

Ese pobre niño incomprendido al que aun no conocía, pero que ya era mi todo, porque por ser un demonio pasaba por la misma soledad que yo sufrí.

Porque estaba seguro de que Rin me amaría en el futuro, tal y como Shiro lo hacía ahora y tenía el palpito de que pasase lo que pasase, íbamos a ser Rin y yo juntos contra el mundo, llegado el momento.

De hecho, Shiro cree que no me he dado cuenta de su plan, pero yo me conozco todos sus tejemanejes, y la única razón por la que habla tanto del pequeño cada vez que viene a visitarme (aparte de demostrarme que él no me ha olvidado ni dejado de lado), sea algo bueno o malo, porque hay que ver en todos los líos en los que se mete ese niño, es que pretende que sienta empatia por él y así juntarnos a ambos en el futuro.

Shiro confía plenamente en mi para ayudarle a velar por su querido niño cuando él no pueda hacerlo solo.

Y yo con gusto lo voy a hacer.

Porque primero fui un Dios, después solamente El Gato Encima del Muro.

Pero para Shiro y Rin yo siempre seré su amigo Kuro. Y esa es la única verdad. Es todo lo que importa.

Porque Shiro se lo mereció hasta su último suspiro y Rin lo merece hasta el último mio.

 **~ Porque la cura para la soledad.**

 **Es tener seres queridos,**

 **que te amen por lo que eres**

 **y a los que amar,**

 **por lo que son. ~**


End file.
